


Two Heralds Fall Out Of The Fade

by Trishata96



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Other relationships may be added over time, Purple Inquisitors, Rating May Change, Rogues galore, Two Heralds, title may change, various POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trishata96/pseuds/Trishata96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Human Noble and a Dalish Elf step out of the fade,if there’s a punchline, Varric can’t see it.<br/>Follows the story of Tauriel Lavellan and Orisis Trevelyan as both find themselves Heralds of Andrastae and subsequently in charge of saving Thedas, whether they like it or not.</p><p>A/N: AU, two Heralds and some liberties (okay a lot of liberties) taken with characters and some backgrounds. Eventual Dorian/Trevelyan and Cullen/Lavellan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stumble From the Ashes

A sudden jolt and a strange energy ran through Orisis Trevelyan as he fell through something. It hurt alot, causing his knees to buckle as he gasped for breath, his chest on fire. Where was he? What in Thedas was going on?

Ruins, he was in ruins, he thought as he saw the rubble and flames. There were voices approaching, foggy and distorted. Something was clawing at his mind, something he needed to remember. Grey… the grey and red...what did that mean? Why was it bad? Then the pain took over causing him to fall onto his side. Before he blacked out, he realised that someone had been right behind him, an elf gasping for breath.

The the blackness came…

* * *

Tauriel had felt the magic coursing through her as she had been thrown through something. Now she was on her hands and knees, gritting her teeth as every fibre of her body burnt with pain and her lungs demanded air. The human at her side had succumbed to the pain and passed out. She knew him..but from where? How could she feel she knew his face and name….yet not place them?

The crunch of boots on rubble and snow came near, careful weary steps. Then the slide of steel being drawn. Fighting though the pain, she forced a hand to her hip, finding comfort as she grasped the hilt of her dagger. The pain howled, denying her the ability to understand the words from the boots and drawn swords. The pain had become a hammering behind her eyes, blurring her vision, and a stabbing on her left hand. The boots came closer, a hand reaching out to grab her. She pounced, drawing the knife and lashing out with the pommel. It didn’t meet its target as a strong hand wrapped around her wrist, halting the knife. The owner of the hand twisted her around and pulled her into his chest, quickly restraining her.

“Calm down!” Came a harsh bark down her ear, her head swimming, everything hurt. Tauriel felt her legs fold underneath her as she lost the battle to stay awake.


	2. Lost Enigmas In The Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra interrogates the Prisoners.

Seeker Cassasndra Pentaghast took a deep breath as she read over the reports Lelianna had handed to her just an hour ago, scoruing the words for any more information or motives. She waited in the makeshift war room in Chantry, Solas and the Healer had assured her that their prisoners would waken today. Yet they still had not woke and they were loosing precious ground to the demons. With a exasperated sigh, she tossed the papers down. It would seem the truth did not want to come out and the group behind Justinia's death would go unblamed.

Her mind drifted to the said prisoners, she'd been surprised to hear not one but two people had been found alive in the burning ruins of the Conclave followed by a sudden boiling of her blood when the scouts had informed them that they'd waked out of the Fade. The actual fade. A general consensus had been reached by the residents and survivors of Haven. The prisoners had destroyed the Conclave but their escape had been foiled. Several times, Cullen had to divert troops from the forward camp to stop the angry masses from battering down the Chantry doors to exact vengenance, to slay the heretic Elf and traitor Human.

Lord Orisis Trevelyan and Tauriel, as indentified by the villagers and those who'd been out of the Conclave at the time. A Noble from the Free Marches and an Elf who'd entered under a mercernary's flag. The Valo-Kas. The ones who'd survived had said she'd joined only recently at Tantervale and been quiet about her past, presuming she'd been exiled from her clan. Though judging by the unsent letter in her pocket, actually a spy for her clan. Much to Lelianna's annoyance that had been all she could find. At least they had facts about Trevelyan.

2nd child of the deceased Tiziano Trevelyan, nephew and stepson to Tommaso Trevelyan, 15th in line for the Terynship of Ostwick. Somewhat of the black sheep in his devout and pious family, said to often slum it in the local tavern or sneak out hunting. Forcibly sent to the Conclave with his distant cousins to help mediate. A somewhat unlikely suspect as he was said to be fair minded but you never knew these days with the lands being torn apart by mages, Templars, Celene and Gaspard.

"Seeker? The prisoners are waking up." In her thinking she'd bearly heard the door opening till the tired guard spoke. "Sister Lelianna is waiting for you." Cassandra gave a grunt of acknowledgement and headed down to the dungeons, for lack of a better word. The Chantry had not renovated the basement from what the cult of Andastae had done, using it to hold suspected criminals instead. The Left Hand was patiently waiting for her, no doubt wanting to discuss a paln of interrorgation, she simply stormed past the red head and slammed the door open.

In the center of the room, kneeling with swords pointed at them, waiting for a hostile move, were the prisoners. Shackled and finally awake. The Noble seemed quite confused, looking around to find some answers or explannation, while the Dalish was calm and collected, meeting Cassandra's narrowed glare with her piercing blue eyes, an act of defiance. Trevelyan's eyes fell on her, then down onto the Seeker's crest upon her armour. Cassandra took pleasure from the panicked look that appeared in his eyes. He was scared, evident as he forced out a question.

"What's going on?" Barely heard over the sound of swords being sheathed, but she ignored it. They were not asking the questions, she was and she wanted answers. Circling them, she began to speak.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill both of you now. The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead." She came full circle and leaned down to meet their eyes and watch the reactions. " Except the two of you."

The man muttered a 'Maker's breath', seemingly surprised and swallowing stiffly. "Everyone is dead?" The question went unanswered. The Elf seemed taken aback by the information, her eyes flitting to the side, consulting her memory no doubt all for a brief second before the defiant look came back.

"And you think me and the Shemlen did?" At least the elf was on the right page.

"Unless you can explain these!" Grabbing the Elf's marked hand, she pulled it up, just as it flared in unison with Trevelyan's. She barely noticed the gasps of pain from them, instead focusing on the anger boiling up inside her. Trevelyan seemed to recover, quickly speaking.

"Look I'm not sure about her, but I have no idea. Last I remember is going for a wal-" The anger found a crack and poured out in a torrent.

"Liar!" She yelled, grabbing the noble by the thoart. He had to be part of this! He and the Elf had walked out of the Fade and lived when other worthy souls had perished in the explosion! They had destroyed Justinia's plan for peace to ensure chaos was renewed. As she tightened her grip, she felt the Elf grabbing her nearest arm trying to pull her off him. Then Lelianna stepped in, grabbing her firmly and pushing her back.

" We need them Cassandra and alive." The former bard gave her a stern glare, a reprimand and promise for a talk about this later. Over Lelianna's shoulder, she could see the Elf helping the noble up into a sitting position as he drew in lungfuls of air. She saw them exchange looks as confusion as they both got a good look at the other's face. The look one got when you were trying to place a face. They knew each other somehow. Then the Elf turned her soul-piercing eyes on them.

"You said everyone was dead... including most of the Chantry higher ups and leaders of both sides in the Rebellion?" Surprisingly, the defiant edge to her voice was gone, replaced with genuine concern.

" If that's oh Andrastae's flaming sword... the mages and Templars are going to blame the other..the fighting's going to get worse." While the Noble was imagining the chaos, Cassandra already knew it had happened. Cullen had been forced to waste precious troops in Haven to keep the peace, yet the fight's still happened. Often she'd had to step in with a well placed silence and punch. It was then she realised Lelianna had taken over the talking.

"Are you both sure you cannot remember what happened? How this began?" Brows furrowed as they tried to remember.

"I...I woke up somewhere. Everything was dark and misty..." The Noble interrupted the elf's trail of words.

"And green? I think..you were there with me and then we were running...from things."

"That's where I know you from! Yes, we were running and climbing..towards a woman?" Trevelyan nodded in agreement. That got their attention. The woman in the rift. "Then we were in those ruins and blacked out."

"After you attacked our scouts." Cassandra said, accusingly. The Lord glanced at her comrade in chains, brows raised. The Elf merely shrugged.

"I woke up in a weird ass place. My fight or flight reflexes kicked in, they chose fight." Cassandra chose to drop the subject and turned to Lelianna.

"Go to the forward camp, Lelianna. I'll take them to the rift." It was time to test Solas' theory she thought as the Left Hand left, heading to secure the camp.

As she unshackled their legs, keeping the hands bound with rope, they both asked what exactly had happened at the conclave.

It was easier to show them.


End file.
